


Fanart manips for I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor by Kit_Kat21

by Norrlands



Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ballerina Sansa, F/M, Fanart, Manip, Writer Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands
Summary: Sweet Ballerina Sansa" Broody McBroody Writer/Actor Jon! I got a little carried away with my Ballet Sansa inspiration.. Here is some of the result. Jonsa Manips for a wonderful fic!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003068
Comments: 56
Kudos: 63





	1. Ballerina Sansa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kit_Kat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022511) by [Kit_Kat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21). 



> Ok so, no Jon in these.. BUT I have more for this fic (and he is in at least one of those)  
> Not sure if that's fantastic or just very, very sad :D  
> But let´s leave those for another chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[ **I haven´t been on tumblr since 2015 and am extremely confused** ](https://norrlands-nonsense.tumblr.com/)

[ **for a humongous version of the one above click here** ](https://i.imgur.com/Si9fnsf.jpg)


	2. Carry Me Home (and don't you dare take my Sherert! Shurbe.. SHUUUERBURT!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postingt this since you did not get any Jon in the other pictures!
> 
> Inspired by the scene in Chapter 3 where Jon helps Sansa home.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[Bigger picture](https://i.imgur.com/miedQ5C.jpg)

[Bigger picture here](https://i.imgur.com/miedQ5C.jpg)


	3. New but Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some older Sansa pictures for this story that I never posted before, because I wasn't really satisfied with how they turned out.
> 
> Buuuut I have pretty much zero inspiration right now so I thought I might as well upload something instead of nothing.
> 
> Is there anything you would like to see from me? I can't promise anything at all will come from it, but I need new inspiration, so feel free to drop any ideas by me :)
> 
> <3

* * *

[Bigger](https://i.imgur.com/vcwawv8.jpg)

[Bigger](https://i.imgur.com/m5KrEVy.jpg)

[Bigger](https://i.imgur.com/xnoxAH3.jpg)

[Bigger](https://i.imgur.com/k2BYmab.jpg)


End file.
